mine and Sophia's story book 2
by Chloeandaleklover113
Summary: the 2nd story to mine and Sophia's first one.read and leave comments please


Prologue

It has been a month since we defeated the turned nutcase Bill Compton. We were turned into vampires by our vampire maker Eric Northman. He had saved us from becoming Bill's vampires when he stopped two wild vampires from killing us. We are really grateful to be Eric's prodigies. This is our story now. Enjoy...

Chapter 1

Sophia and I went out to celebrate one night. We were having lots of fun. I mean, we thought we should right? WRONG! Eric had kept us on a tight watch. I asked him one night if Sophia and I could please go out. Eric replied from his office "No. You two cannot go out." We mutually asked him why we couldn't. That got him to come out of his office and came right up to us. He towered over us because we are shorter than him, which makes him even more intimidating to us. He said very clearly "You cannot go out because you two still need time to gain control. This isn't something vampires master in a month. I should know. It took me a long time to control my thirst and impulses," Eric said. "We can prove it to you," said Sophia.

He gave us a very skeptical look. His next words were "If you think you two have controlled your impulses, let's go." He grabbed his car keys and opened the door. He said, "You two may go first." We went and got into his red Corvette. He got in and started it up. We asked where our destination was and he replied that we were going to the club. We asked him why when he said "Because if you want to prove to me that the both you can control your impulses, what better way than a place filled with people. I have some work I need to do there." Sophia and I said "Alright. Let's go to Fangtasia."

Chapter 2

The three of us got out of the car and went into Fangtasia. We waved to Pam and Tara and they waved back. Pam still acted like a bitch, but we knew she cared about us. The bitchiness was just who Pam was. We have gotten to be good friends with Tara. She's teaching Sophia how to tend the bar at the club. She's not teaching me because I know I suck at it. My job is to get drinks for when somebody asked. We make lots money working here. Eric had us sit down on one of the chairs where we were in the middle of everyone. He said "Just stay right here and I'll be back in a while to check on you." He walked away to his office while Pam and Tara were off doing their thing. Sophia and I just sat for a bit. Suddenly, we started to get twitchy. We smelled blood and humans everywhere. It was so hard for us to sit there without grabbing a human to drink from. We grabbed each other's wrists to make sure neither of us would get up and grab a human.

It felt like forever when Eric came out of his office and walked over to us. Our bodies have been twitching by this point. Our legs were shaking, and he just had this big grin on his face. We looked up and frowned at him. "Is there something you want to tell us?" I asked him. He said "Nope. Not a damn thing." We noticed that sarcastic tone in his voice. Sophia then stood up and said straight to his face "Alright. You were right Eric. You were right. We can't control our impulses! Anything else you want to say to us?" He then placed his hands on her shoulders and made her sit back down. He then said with a very serious tone in his voice as he crouched down to our level, "This is why I said you weren't allowed to go out. You think I didn't see how much you two were struggling." I told him "No we weren't. We were fine." He gave me a straight look and he knew I was lying. "I saw you two sitting out here from my office door. I saw how much you two were struggling to get out of your seats." "YOU were watching us?" I said, He said "I wasn't going to let you two just sit there without someone watching. So yes, I was watching you both." We both sunk our heads down at that. We couldn't help but feel like we disappointed him.

Chapter 3

He had us look at him. He was still crouched down and said "I'll tell you when you're ready." We shook our heads in agreement. Eric then said, "I know how hungry you two are. So, grab a human and eat." "YES! Thank you, thank you!" we both said. We were so twitchy still, but we grabbed a male and bit his arms and started to feed. It had been a little while before Eric came over to stop us. We growled at him because we didn't want to stop, but he pulled the man away and said in a very low tone "Do not growl at your maker." Sookie came in a little while later. We got up from our seats and went over to hug her. She asked how we were doing; we told her we were good. "Is Eric treating you two alright?" she asked. "Yes," we both said with a straight face. We could feel through our bond that he was still tense from us growling at him, but Sookie didn't need to know. We knew that he was looking out for our well-being, but it royally sucked for us.

We really weren't affected by Sookie's fairy smell anymore. We got over it when we were all trapped in Bill's dungeon and tortured. She went to Eric's office and was about to knock when he opened the door and pulled her inside quickly. We didn't need to see what was going on to know what they were doing behind the door. Pam saw us staring; she came over, and told us to stop staring at the door. She then said that we had better stop trying to piss Eric off. He cared about us a lot, more then she thought he would. She also added he would only take some much shit before he got real angry. So we better watch it. We told Pam that we understand and thanked her. She said, "I'm trying to look out for us before you do something real stupid and regret it." We really appreciated that Pam was looking for us because we knew she doesn't do that. Pam added, "You two are family. You're damn blondes like Miss Stackhouse there." She pointed toward the door her and Eric were in. "But you two are family." Pam suggested we work so we could have something to do besides just sitting there. We knew Eric wasn't coming out of that office for some time. Sophia went behind the bar to help Tara; she began to instruct Sophia to make some drinks. I grabbed a tray and started taking drink orders.

Chapter 4

It didn't take long before the club got very busy. Sophia and I were making a lot of money. I didn't think I would be working at a vampire club, but I was and I actually enjoyed it. Serving vampires was a lot better than serving humans. I noticed vampires didn't complain like humans did. There were nights when I did miss my human life. Sophia had nights like that too. She would think of her son Ren and tears would come up to her eyes. I told her to think of something else so she wouldn't think of him. I'm a hypocrite myself because I think of my brothers and sisters in New York and how I will never see them during the day again. I have to keep myself from crying which can be very hard. It's one of the reasons I'm so glad to have my sister Sophia with me.

I know it would be a lot harder to be a vampire without her beside me. I know she feels the same way. We are both thankful to have Eric though; he has helped us through our transformation in more ways than one. He knew what it was like to not have your human family help you or be there for you. His family was murdered when he was still human and it was centuries before he got revenge for their murder. He was finally able to kill Russell, the 3000 year old vampire who Eric staked. Sophia and I were very happy with the new family we had.

Eric was our maker and father; Pam was our older sister. Bitchy and cold hearted as she was, we knew better and still loved her. Tara was like our best friend in the family. We both loved Sookie. She may have been human, but we loved and cared about her very much. She was our motherly figure that we looked up to. It had been a few hours since she came and they were still in his office. Luckily, we had coffins here in case we didn't make it and at this rate, Sophia and I didn't think we were going to make it back to his house in time.

Chapter 5

I was grateful that as a vampire, you don't get tired from running around; you can run all over the place. If I was still human and working here, I would tired out a long time ago and gone home. I had to pull a few men off me because they were getting drunk and tried to grab me to get some of my blood. I just pushed them off using my vampire strength. Sophia and I had to send of the men home because we thought they had enough. Some of them wouldn't leave at first, but Pam got them to leave. Time went by before Pam said the sun was coming up in a few minutes and we needed to get to our coffins. We asked about Eric, but she said for us to go down, she would get Eric. We went down as she knocked on the door. As he opened the door, we noticed that he didn't have a shirt on. Pam said "The sun's coming up." Eric reluctantly said "Thank you Pam. I'll be down in a minute." He shut the door back up as Pam and Tara came downstairs to get in their coffins they had in the club.

Eric got his shirt back on and said, "I have to go Sookie. I'm sorry. Believe me, there is nothing I would rather do then stay here with you." Sookie finished putting her clothes back on and said, "That's okay. I'll come back tonight to see you." Eric got a grin on his face and said, "We won't spend the whole night here tomorrow. We'll go to my house." He kissed her and then opened the door to join us.

Sophia opened up the coffin and went "Sounds like you two had fun up there." I opened mine up and started laughing. Eric then said "Go to sleep you two, now." He then shut the lid on his coffin. We knew we had better to get to sleep, so we got back down in our coffins and went to sleep.

Chapter 6

Another day went by. Just as the sun was going down, we all got up and out of our coffins. Eric told us to open the club, so we went up and the two of us opened the club. Pam and Tara came up and gave each other a kiss. We thought they were good together. We were in no hurry to find someone to have a relationship with, neither was Eric. He knew it was too soon for us to find someone since we just turned into vampires a month ago. We enjoyed our freedom anyway. As vampires, you didn't have to rush into anything because you had plenty of time. Sophia, Pam, Tara and I all sat around the bar talking, waiting for people and vampires to show up. Eric went and sat on his throne he had in the middle of the club. The club opened and we were put to work soon after that. It wasn't long before the club got real busy. _It's going to be a busy night_, I thought. I was right.

People were soon asking for True Bloods and other drinks. Tara kept Sophia by telling her what drinks people wanted. She was right on a dime, getting all the drinks Tara asked for. Women walked up to Eric's throne and would stare at him. He would wave, and then they would walk away. Sophia and I laughed because we realized we would have been like those girls had Eric not turned us. We were real happy he did. One of the women approached him and asked to take a picture with him. He said yes. So, one of the women got up with him while the other took the picture. He then pointed to me and the women. I sped over there, took the camera, and deleted the photo.

The woman said "HEY! Why did you do that?" I told her, "No pictures kept with him." She said, "Who the hell are you to do that?" The other woman looked at me the same way. I laughed and told them "I'm his child." They gave me this look like they didn't believe me. Eric then said "Show them." So, I released my fangs and hissed. That got them to walk away.

Chapter 7

I went back to back to serve drinks after the two women left. Other women still looked at him, but they all gave the same glare when Sookie came in. All other women envied her because she was the woman that Eric loved. Sophia and I just smiled while we were working. We knew Sookie was the one for Eric. All those other women just wanted him because he was hot and a vampire with money. They didn't want him for anything else, they didn't know him. Eric and Sookie truly loved each other and understood each other. Sophia and I realized that when we saw the way they looked and acted toward each other. We both saw how much they cared about each other.

A little while later, we were working when Sophia and I saw Eric stand up. Sookie was standing beside him with a confused and scared look on her face. "What's wrong?" asked Sookie. We noticed Tara and Pam stopped working as well and looked around. Sophia and I looked around and saw what we never wanted to see. Our ex guy friends, Frankie and Chris walked in Fangtasia. We stopped talking to them because they became asses. Sophia had known Frankie since she was 4, but he stopped talking to her and became a jerk. I knew Chris from high school. I used to be great friends with him, but he became a real ass and we stopped talking to each other. We saw them when they noticed us. Sophia and I exchanged glances before we walked over to them.

The guys were wearing wild clothes. They were big and black. We made our way to them. "What are you two doing in here?" they asked with an attitude. We replied right back at them "We work here!" They sneered when Eric said "Back away from them now!" Eric was in front of us defensively. We were wondering why. He said, "They are werewolves." We had confused looks on our faces. Eric said, "Smell them." We smelled them and realized they had the weird scent we were all smelling. Chris and Frankie were werewolves!

Chapter 8

Sophia and I had shocked looks on our faces. "When the hell did this happen?" we both said to them from behind Eric, who was still standing in front of us. "A year ago," they said. "Why did you two smell and what the heck are you two doing working here?" We peeked from behind Eric and said "We're vampires." "WHAT!" they both said and laughed. We got angry, while Chris asked "Who is this guy standing in front of you? Do you still need defending Caitlynne?" We then got in front of Eric and said, "We got this Eric. You can go." Eric still cautious said "Are you sure?" We said, "Yes. Go." He left but not before giving a glare to Chris and Frankie.

We turned back around to the guys who asked "Who was that?" "He," we said firmly "is our maker." "That explains why he got in front of you two," said Frankie. "What are you guys doing here anyway?" I asked them. "We wanted to check this place out," said Chris. Sophia asked "How did you two even turn into werewolves anyway?" Frankie explained that they had a friend who was a werewolf and they wanted to be turned. "You guys asked to be turned?" we both said. "Yes," they replied back. "It beats being human," said Chris. "Didn't you two asked to be turned?" asked Frankie. "Hell no," we said. "I should have known you wouldn't ask for this." Our faces would have turned red with anger if we were still human. "Unlike you, we would have died had we not been turned," said Sophia.

Chapter 9

"We were attacked by two vampires and almost killed," I said. "We would have been killed had Eric not come across us and saved our asses from those two," Sophia told them. "Even after all this time, you still need defending Caitlynne," said Chris. I got angry and growled, my fangs came out. He laughed and said, "You can give me that all you want," then whispered, "I know you better than anyone here. That act is bullshit. You are still afraid to defend yourself. You may be able to fool everyone else, but I know you're still that girl who was afraid to stand up for herself." I realized I could take a lot becoming a vampire, but I couldn't take the one person who I used to think of as a brother saying that to me. I turned my heel and walked to the bathroom. Sophia got angry at them and said "YOU HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHAT SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH CHRIS! She is braver than you know," exclaimed Sophia. Chris just laughed while Sophia looked right at Frankie and said "Are you just going to let him do this? Hurt someone like that?" Frankie didn't say anything. "I don't fucking know you anymore," Sophia said. She then walked toward the restroom. We started pounding the walls just to get the anger out before we did something stupid.

We took a few more minutes to settle down. We came out to Eric standing in front of the guys with his fists balled. We could feel his anger at them. We guessed he felt our pain and came to see what they did that make us upset. We listened as Eric spoke them. "I think you two should leave now, and I don't mean that as a suggestion." They looked skeptic while Eric said, "I don't appreciate you two upsetting my workers, more than that, my prodigies." We felt happy to hear Eric defend us. We loved having him as our maker. Eric said, "If I haven't made myself clear, get the fuck out of my club werewolves." They sneered at us because they saw us looking as they left. Eric came back over after they left and said, "If they come back in here, you have my permission to kick their ass." We said thank you, but he didn't look convinced. Like a concerned father who worried about his daughters, he asked us if we were alright. We knew we couldn't lie to him so we just told him. "We were hurt because it took us right back to when we were human a few years ago," I told him. "Don't let them get to you," Eric said, "They are werewolves and werewolves are asses. This is why we don't associate with them."

Chapter 10

Eric then said "You two are more superior to them. They are nothing compared to the both of you. They may have been werewolves longer then you, but that doesn't mean a damn thing. You understand? You are stronger." We understood and said yes. Eric told us to take a break, we earned it. He said to take a True Blood and go outside. We weren't going to argue with him so, we took a bottle and went outside. Pam and Tara had taken over when we left. We were outside where we saw Frankie and Chris standing over in a corner across from the club. They walked over to us. Sophia and I put our fangs out and our guard up. "You two can put your lousy fangs up. We're just walking over," Chris said. "After what you just pulled, I don't fucking think so Chris," I said. "Want to say that again?" said Frankie. We put down our bottles and I said, "Don't fucking think about it!" Sophia backed me up. Chris and Frankie then charged and grabbed us. We kicked using our vampire strength.

We landed on our feet and they came at us again. We put our hands in front of our face so we wouldn't get punched. We managed to trip them, but they grabbed our legs before we could jump and we landed on the ground. They got on top of us, but we kicked our hardest and they wouldn't budge. They picked us up and shoved us against the wall. Our fangs were out and we were hissing. They hit us and said shut up. We could see their eyes begin to glow yellow. They were going to shift and kill us.

Chapter 11

Right at that moment, Eric, Pam and Tara came bursting out. Eric threw the guys off of us while Pam and Tara made sure we were alright. Eric said "I thought I told you two dogs to get fuck out." Frankie laughed and said, "We did leave the club." Eric wasn't one to negotiate, especially with werewolves. Eric picked them up off the ground and said "IF I EVER SEE YOU WITHIN 2 FEET OF THESE TWO OR THIS CLUB, I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND THAT?" He then threw them a few feet where they got up and walked away. He turned back toward the four of us and asked me and Sophia if we were alright. We were said we were alright. "Lift your shirts up," Eric said. "What?" we both said. "I need to see if they got you. Don't make me order you. Just lift your damn shirts." We were still confused, but we lifted our shirts to Eric who breathed a sigh of relief. "Why did we have to do that?" asked Sophia. "I needed to see if they scratched or bit you. Werewolf bites are lethal to vampires," he said. We then understood while Eric said, "I wouldn't tell you two to do that for no reason. You're my prodigies." Eric escorted us all inside when he said "I think it's time we went home."

Sookie, who had no idea what just happened went over to Tara and asked what happened. She explained it all to Sookie who then said, "Well I'm glad you kicked them out Eric before I had a chance to say something." He then said, "Thank you Sookie, but it wouldn't have done anything. Those werewolves have rocks in their head." Eric had everyone leave because they were closing club early. We said goodbye to Pam and Tara, thanked them for looking out for us. They replied back saying no problem. Sophia and I grabbed our True Bloods, and then got in the car. Sookie got in her car and followed us in Eric's Corvette.

Chapter 12

We got to Eric's house. We grabbed the bottles Sophia and I had finished in the car. Eric said they were going to his room and we can stay in the living room until the sun started to come up. We knew Eric and Sookie wanted their time as we watched him scoop Sookie up bridal style. He shot up to his room and shut the door as we heard her laughing. We sat down and turned on the TV, but we just couldn't keep our anger down. We were so angry at Chris and Frankie showing up out of nowhere and acting like complete assholes. We decided we couldn't sit down anymore and needed to go out. We headed straight out of the door, not giving a crap about anything.

We vamp sped to the woods where our vampire instincts completely took over. Our senses and Impulses were way up and we felt anger, nothing else. We were jumping trees, scaring every animal out of them. Our fangs were out and we just wanted to kill something so badly. All of a sudden, we saw movement. We crouched slowly to see if they were people. They didn't look like they were dangerous. Then, as a vampire team, we jumped.

Chapter 13

"What the fuck was that?" asked Sophia. I looked around and saw that we were on the ground in the middle of the woods. "What are we doing …SOPHIA LOOK!" I pointed toward the bodies. They looked like they were attacked and bitten. "OH MY GOD," said Sophia. We got up and looked and saw what we feared. There were bite marks on their necks and their bodies didn't look so good. Their clothes were tattered. It was a man and a woman we realized. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO?" we both yelled at each other. I had my hands on my head walking. "Eric is going to KILL US SOPHIA and I don't mean the sarcastic term!" Sophia said "I know. Fuck, what the hell did we do tonight Caitlynne?" We were scared shit less.

Eric's number one rule for us was no feeding on humans and we just broke it. "Do you even remember how we got out here?" Sophia asked me. "The last thing I remember is us getting out of Eric's car and going in his house. That's it!" I said. Sophia said, "Me too." We were still panicking when we looked at the sky and realized the sun was coming up. "We need to get out of here. NOW," said Sophia. We then started to vamp speed toward home. "What about the bodies?" I asked as we were speeding. "We'll worry about them later," she said. "I'm more worried about what Eric says when he finds out we left without telling him." I didn't say anything, I didn't need too. Sophia knew how scared I was because she felt the same. Eric was not going to be happy.

Chapter 14

We were racing against the clock to get in. We just barely made it before the sun came out. We ran inside, shut the door and went straight to our coffins. We knew we were in for it when Eric woke up and nothing Sookie said would help us, we knew that much. The day went by quickly. We knew that when the sun went down, we would have to face the wrath of our maker Eric. We knew we would have to eventually though, so we got slowly out of our coffins. We heard movement and knew Eric was up. We took each other's hand and started up the stair. "You ready?" Sophia asked in a shaky voice "No, "I said in a shaky voice as well, "but let's do it anyway."

We opened the door. With our hands still together, we came out and saw the outline of Eric. "Whe-where is Sookie Eric?" I asked, trying to sound as normal as I could. I was doing a shitty job of it, I knew that and I'm pretty sure Eric knew that too. "I sent her home," said Eric. We were still standing there, scared to death to move. Even as vampires, we were scared to death right now of what Eric might do. He calmly said, "Come around where I can see you." We came around the front of the couch to face him with our hands sweating in each other's grasp. "Why are you two so nervous?" Eric said casually like he had no idea we had left the house. We didn't say anything for a minute until Eric went "Sophia, do you want to tell me why you're shaking?" She nervously stood up and said "Well we, uh ...lef-left the house Eric." He put his hands together and looked at us and said, "Yes, yes you did." He said it in a very nice tone which scared me and Sophia even more. "Yes. Yes you both left," Eric said again. We were standing there shaking when Eric got up and then said, "HAVENT I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE ANYWHERE WITHOUT ME! YOU TWO LEFT, AND DID WHO KNOWS WHAT! HAVE YOU TWO LOST YOUR FUCKING MINDS? WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU BOTH GO? YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHY YOU TWO GOT THE SUDDEN URGE TO JUST PICK UP AND LEAVE FOR THE NIGHT? FUCKING ANSWER ME!" "We ...don't ...don't know why we left Eri-Eric," I said, barely able to say the words.

Chapter 15

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW WHY YOU LEFT? DON'T BULLSHIT ME CAITLYNNE. WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" "WE CANT REMEMBER!" screamed Sophia scared of her mind. "WHAT? DID YOU SUDDENLY GET MEMORY LOSS? DON'T PULL THAT WITH ME. DID YOU TWO FORGET WHAT I SAID ABOUT PEOPLE COMING AFTER YOU BOTH? HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO BLINDDDDD?" "It's true Eric," I told him. "We don't remember anything after we came into your house." Eric was still furious, but his tone lowered when he said, "Where did you two run from?" "We came from somewhere in the woods," I said. Eric was listening. He shook his head in a way that said continue. "We woke up in the woods. We were lying on the ground. We were getting up when we..." "When you what Caitlynne?" asked Eric. I was so scared to tell him. Sophia knew what I was going to say and squeezed my hand tight. Eric could feel my fear, but said "When you did what?" He was getting serious. "We found two bodies Eric!" I blurted out. I covered my mouth with my free hand, not believing what I just said to him. He didn't say anything which made us go "Eric?" He instantly stood up and said very clearly, "Take me to where you found them."

We didn't hesitate. We sped to where we were found the bodies that morning, but we couldn't believe what we saw. The bodies were gone; they were gone like they were never there in the first place. There was no blood and no clothes. You couldn't even smell anything. Eric said, "Well, where are they?" I very nervously said "They were right here." He got in front of us and said, "Don't lie to me. Where are the bodies?" "They were right there," said Sophia. Eric then picked us up by the scruff of our shirts and lifted us off the ground. "STOP FUCKING LYING! WHERE ARE THE BODIES CAITLYNNE AND SOPHIA? TELL ME NOW!" "The-they were right there," I said loudly and pointed to where the bodies were. "WELL, THEY'RE NOT HERE NOW. UNLESS YOU THINK THEY GOT UP AND WALKED AWAY!" Sophia then said, "They weren't going anywhere. They were dead Eric!" He looked at me and asked "Is this true?" "Yes Eric, they were dead," I said. He then took a huge breath and finally put us down. "Well they are both gone. I don't smell a damn thing, and there's no trace of the bodies." Eric sounded like he finally calmed down. We tried very slowly to walk away when Eric said, "Where do you both think you're going hmmm?" "We're going to the house," I said.

Eric then shook his head and said "No you're not. I have some business at Fangtasia to do. There is no fucking way I'm leaving both of you alone." We vamp sped back to the house with Eric. We changed into our clothes and were in the car within 7 minutes.

Chapter 16

The whole car ride was really quiet. We still couldn't believe that Eric let us off without doing anything besides yelling. We weren't complaining though. We were so relieved that we got off easy. As we pulled in, Eric stopped us before we got out. He said, "Despite me yelling the shit out of you, I still care about you both. Don't think that me being pissed off thinks I don't give a shit. I do." We said, "We know you care Eric." He let us get out of the car, but told us to sit our asses down. We protested a little when he said, "After what happened, there is no way I'm letting you get near them. So sit down and shut up." We did what he said and sat down. We were bored out of our minds, but we didn't dare do anything else to piss him off. Eventually Pam came over and said, "I told you not to do anything to make him mad." We said, "We didn't!"

"The bodies were gone Pam," Sophia said. "Oh what a shame," said Pam. "What is Eric so fumed about then?" she asked. "Probably because we left without telling him," I said. Pam said, "I see. Just don't fucking do it again." I said, "We had no intention of leaving again anytime soon."

Chapter 17

It felt like ages went by as we were sitting there doing nothing. When all of a sudden, two people walked in and we couldn't believe our eyes. The man and woman who walked in were the two bodies we saw that morning. We just sat there, a blank surprised look on our face. We couldn't help it. Eric saw and said, "What's wrong? Hello? Hello?" He waved his hand in front of our faces and said, "Snap out of it ladies!" That got our attention as he said, "Now, do you want to tell me what's got your face looking like you saw a ghost?" "Those are the tw-two bodies we saw this morning," I said and pointed toward the couple that came in. Eric looked like we were crazy. "It's the truth!" we both exclaimed to him. He said, "Alright, alright. We'll keep an eye on them and see what happens." It wasn't very long after that Eric noticed they had small bottles in their hands. They were about to pour it in some drinks. "NOOOO!" said Eric. He came over and broke the bottles. "WHAT THE FUCK!" said Sophia, Tara, Pam and I. Eric then said, "These are bottles of blood that have been contaminated with some of kind of inhibitor. It inhibits the vampire's anger so they can use their full instincts.

"Where the hell have you seen that?" Pam asked directly to Eric. "I've seen it done to a vampire tribe. They turn into monsters when they have it in their systems. This is why it's forbidden for vampires to have any." "Did you say it makes vampires angry Eric?" I asked him. "Yes. Why," he said. I replied, "Because I remember before we left your house, all Sophia and I felt was anger, pure anger. We think it was because of Frankie and Chris, but I don't know anything." "Did you two drink anything last night?" he asked immediately. Sophia responded, "The only thing we had to drink was a bottle of True Blood. We picked them up as we were leaving the club last night to go home with you."

Chapter 18

"You mean you picked them up as we were leaving?" asked Eric. "Yes," we said. "We had to set them down when Frankie and Chris looked like they were going to fight. We must have left them there, but we remembered as we were leaving." "Shit," Eric said. "What is it?" all of us asked. "You left the bottles unattended then we went inside," Eric said. "So they left them outside. What's the big deal?" asked Tara. "The big deal is that the blood isn't something most carry around. Most of the people that have it are werewolves." We all then had a shocked look on our face as we looked at each other. "Son of a bitch!" we said together. "When you two were inside, they must have came and poured it into your drinks," Eric said. "Why would they do that though?" Sophia asked. "They did it because they don't care. They wanted to see you lose control and go crazy for fun." What about the bodies though?" Tara asked. Eric then turned to see the people we recognized make a run for it.

They didn't get very far because the four of us surrounded them. Eric got right up and said "Who sent you?" The woman spat in Eric's face. He responded back by hitting her as she fell to the ground. Pam had a hold of the man by his neck while Eric had the woman's throat in his hand. He held her a few inches above the ground. "I'll ask only once more. Who sent you?" he said. The woman said, "Frankie and Chris sent us. They had us poison the damn drinks." "We saw you both dead this morning," I said. "Explain that to us!" "You heard the lady," said Eric, who squeezed a little harder. "We used a chemical aid that gives the appearance of death," said the woman. "What about the teeth marks and your clothes?" asked Sophia. The woman responded, "We had tattered clothes already. You both blacked out when you jumped us. So, we put them on. We used some picks we had with us for the teeth marks. It was easy since you two were completely blacked out thanks to the blood." The woman started to laugh and Eric asked, "Are they going to try it again?" She wouldn't answer. She merely said, "Go die you stupid piece of dead garbage." Eric broke her neck after that and dropped her on the ground. Pam broke the man's neck as well and laid him down beside her.

Chapter 19

"We weren't going to get anything else out of them," said Eric. "They were wolf servants. Those are people loyal to the werewolves and would do anything for them, even die," he explained to us. "What are we going to do with the bodies Eric?" asked Pam. "I sure as fuck don't want to smell them coming into work." "We'll burn them," he said. So after everyone left, we gathered the bodies up, put fuel on them and watched them go up in smoke. Sophia and I couldn't believe Chris and Frankie would stoop so low as to drug us for the hell of it. As we watched them burn Tara said, "We're not going to let them get away with this you two." "I'm sure as fuck not going to let two goddamn wolves torture these two and enter our land. I'll die a True Death before that happens," Pam said. "I just hate fucking werewolves. That's all I need to know." We laughed at that. Pam gave us a look that shut us up though. "I don't give a damn if its werewolves, shifters, vampires or anything. I don't give a shit, but no one attacks or messes with members of my family and gets away with it," Eric said with finality.

We both were understood what Eric meant because we felt the same way. No one will attack this family and get away with it. Eric, Pam, Tara and even Sookie were the only family we had left now. We sure as hell weren't going to let any harm come to them as well. "I still can't believe they did that," I said as we walked back to Eric's car. We said goodbye to Pam and Tara. "I can believe it. Werewolves are just plain rotten. They don't give a damn about anything except their own pack," Eric exclaimed. "They would do anything to get rid of us vampires or make us look like fools. That's how much they hate us," said Eric with a tone. "That's not true Eric and you know it," said Sookie, who was coming with us. "You have met Alcide and you know he is not like that. Do you not remember he helped me save you from burning up in the water when you lost your memory and refused to get out of the damn water?" Sookie crossed her arms after finishing saying that. "Go Sookie," we both said. "Stay out of it you two," said Eric.

We leaned back in our seats and stayed quiet even though we still thought _G__o Sookie_ in our heads. "Alcide is just one of many werewolves Sookie and yes I remember. He just happens to be one of the good ones," Eric said to Sookie. "He is one of our friends Eric. You like him even though you refuse to admit it," Sookie said in a teasing way. "He tried to steal you from me Sookie," Eric said after a minute. "No he didn't. Both of you were off fighting the Authority and I was trying not to have a relationship with either one of you remember!" Sookie sniped at him. "Even after all this, where we are now, I'm with you. You have me don't you?" she told him. "Yes I do," Eric said. He used his right arm to pull Sookie closer to him and said, "I am never letting you go again," and then kissed her forehead.

Chapter 20

We eventually made it back to Eric's house where the three of us grabbed a bottle of True Blood and sat on the couch. "Do either of you want to tell me what happened when Eric sent me home the other night?" Sophia and I didn't say anything to Sookie. We just looked at Eric who was looking at us. He turned to Sookie and said, "Nothing happened. I had a very loud talk with them. That's all." "Eric, do you really think I'm going to buy that crap? Tell me the truth," Sookie told in a motherly way. "You're not going to drop it are you?" Eric said in a defeating manner. "No," said a determined Sookie. He took a big sigh then said, "All that happened was they came back and I talked to them loudly, but all I did was talk. I swear."

She looked like she was going to protest more, but she decided that was enough and said to the two of us, "Just make sure you ask before going out next time." She added a smile at the end of that. "They won't be going anywhere without me," said Eric. "I told them a while ago that their impulses are still strong and they are very young. They won't be going anywhere alone," he said it in a tone that neither Sophia nor I were going to argue with. We both knew he was right anyway; it was way too soon for us to be alone.

Chapter 21

The sun was coming up. We realized it as we were talking. Sophia and I gave Sookie a hug then went to our coffins. Eric said, "I'll see you tonight." He gave her a set of keys to one of his cars so she could drive back home to work. "We'll run to the club and I'll pick up my car there." She said alright to the agreement. "I love you and will see you tonight. Now get going so you can sleep." She ended it with a fast kiss on his lips and went out the door. The day went quickly and the moon came up slowly. We got out of our coffins when Eric said, "Both of you are working tonight. Put on your uniforms." "Alright," we both said. We went back down and changed into our club uniforms. They were black shirts that had Fangtasia written across the middle in blood red lettering. Our pants were plain black and we grabbed a pair of boots. The last thing we grabbed was our leather jackets. We loved them; real leather meant they couldn't get destroyed easily. We had our share of them though, given how many jams we were in last month, but Eric made sure we had jackets. After all, in his family, everyone gets a leather jacket.

"We're running late tonight so let's go," said Eric. We went out the door and joined Eric. "Come along children," Eric said in a tone that made us laugh. We had a smile on our faces as we were running. When we got there, Eric put us right to work. "We're taking a break Eric!" we yelled across the room. It been some time and we needed a break. Eric nodded his head and let us go. Sophia and I stepped outside the door away from all the chaos and humans. It was still really hard for us not to feed. We were trying to work on it since we nearly lost it at Merlottes. Eric gave us a hard lecture afterwards.

"I still can't believe Eric let us go unscathed," I said to Sophia. "I wouldn't say that. He had us up in the air," Sophia said and started to laugh. "True, but at least that was all he did. We could have gotten a lot worse," I told her. We both started to laugh at that. We were still laughing when we caught the scent of werewolves. Our faces instantly turned toward the parking lot where we saw Frankie and Chris walking out of the shadows. "You two have got to have a death wish or you're dumbasses," Sophia spat out to them angrily. "Eric wasn't lying when he said werewolves were stupid," I told her. "Let's get back inside," I told Sophia. Chris said, "Say goodnight to your maker." "Shut the fuck up Chris," we sniped at him. "Go before we get pissed and Eric comes out here," said Sophia. We were walking back when we felt a hard knock on our heads and collapsed to the ground.

Chapter 22

We woke up to find ourselves chained to a bar. We looked around and saw that we were in a warehouse. The door was open and we saw the moon. We had no idea where we were. We found each of our hands handcuffed next to each other on the bar. We tried to break them when we heard, "No point in trying to break them. They are made of titanium silver which even you can't break." We looked and noticed he was right. Our wrists were red on each of our hands. As we tried pulling at the cuffs, nothing happened but searing pain. Others started to come into the warehouse. "Who are all of you?" I yelled out. "It's our pack," said Frankie coming out of the shadows. We saw Chris coming in with a woman who we assumed was his mate. "What are we doing here?" said Sophia angrily.

"How did you even get us here?" I said right after her. "We knocked you out with a crow bar as you had your backs turned," said Chris. "We got you out even before your precious idiotic maker knew you were gone." "DONT INSULT ERIC!" we both said to him. "Ha! Your damn maker didn't even realize you were gone, least not what we saw as we were carrying you two to the car." "Since he didn't see you, he has no idea where you even are," said Frankie. "And with silver all over this place, he won't be able to sense you at all," added one of the other werewolves. "What are we even doing here Chris?" I demanded to him. "We thought you two did so well the first time we put it in your drinks, we wanted to do it again." "No," said Sophia. "You're fucking kidding me," I said. We struggled with our cuffs more. We knew it was pointless, but we didn't want to ingest the stuff again. "Relax you two," said Frankie and Chris. "You won't even remember," said Chris's mate. "Shut up bitch," we both said. She was about to walk over to us when Chris grabbed her arm and said, "Star baby, don't let them get under your skin. They're damn vampires." She didn't resist and went back into Chris's arms.

Frankie then came over with a syringe filled with the tainted blood. Sophia raised her arm and knocked the syringe out of his hand. "There's no point," said Chris softly. "This one doesn't break easy," said Frankie looking at Sophia. He went to pick it back up while two female came over to hold our arms out. "NO! DONT DO THIS! THAT STUFF MAKES US CRAZY! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND?" We were both screaming these out and were trying to get them to let go, but the women wouldn't budge. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU DOING THIS? WE COULD KILL SOMEONE!" I screamed at them. "You very well could. If that means someone will take initiative to put you two to rest," Chris said. "IF YOUR THAT DESPERATE, WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING KILL YOURSELF?" screamed Sophia. "We want to you to lose yourself, maybe kill a few vampires for us. Then, we'll kill you." "What vampires do you want us to kill?" said Sophia. "Just one," said Frankie. "Your maker and your family," said Star. "NO! WE WON'T AND YOU CAN'T MAKE US!"

Chapter 23

We were panicking at that point. Frankie came over and said, "Goodnight ladies." He injected our arms with the blood. "We'll leave you two alone for a bit then be back," said Chris. They all left while the blood was going through our systems. "What the fuck are we going to do Sophia?" I yelled at her. "I don't know," said Sophia. "We're going to go crazy and fucking kill Eric!" I said. "I know damn it," said Sophia. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," we both said as the blood was taking over. It was an hour later when our vampire instincts took over our thoughts. We had anger at the back of our heads, but our thoughts were mostly instinct now. Chris and Frankie came back in and we nearly jumped at them. The only thing that was holding us back was the cuffs. "Doesn't that make you feel better?" Chris asked us. "We'll give you a little more now," he said as Frankie injected two full syringe's into each of us. "I think we can uncuff them now," said Frankie. "Better not. The sun is coming up," said Chris. "Ah. We can't have them dying on us," said Frankie. They went to shut the overhead door so we couldn't see the sun.

"We will give them the day for the blood to settle in their bodies. We'll add more tonight if we need too." They walked away leaving us growling and wanting more blood. They came back when the sun was setting in the sky. "Are you two ready to listen to us?" Chris asked us. "Yes," we both said. They uncuffed us and we said we wanted more. "They already had two syringes full," Star said. We held out our arms and they pumped it full of blood. "We'll take you two back now so you can destroy your maker. Then, you can come back to us," said Frankie. We shook our head in understanding what they said. We packed into a car and drove back to Fangtasia to kill our maker.

Chapter 24

When we got to Fangtasia, we were released out the back door. Eric came rushing out with Sookie and Pam. "What the fuck are you two doing back here?" demanded Eric. I said, "Not to come back here or I would kill you." They both laughed while Eric said, "What the fuck are you two laughing at?" They stepped back and we came out from behind them. "What are you two doing with them?" asked Eric. We just stood there when Eric told Sookie to get inside immediately. "Why?" she asked. Eric's face got very serious when he said, "Sookie, just get back inside now." She could see he was serious and went back inside. "Pam, you go inside too," he said. "What the fuck?" asked Pam. "I'm not leaving you here," she said. "Just go inside Pam," he growled. "You don't have hold on me anymore. You can't order me around anymore. I'm not going the fuck anywhere!" Eric then came over to Pam and grabbed her shoulders. "Pam, get the fuck inside now. I WILL NOT tell you again." He turned around toward the door. She gave him glare and growled, but she went inside.

When he knew that Pam and Sookie were inside, he locked the door so no one would be able to come out. "What the fuck have you done to those two you bastards? I demand to know." said Eric. "I don't sense anything from them. All I feel is anger and animal." "We injected them with the mad blood," Chris said. "ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT COULD DO TO THEM? WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?" Eric screamed at them. Frankie laughed and said, "You're going to find out." They came over and whispered in our ears, "You kill him. Come back to us and we'll give you more blood." We smiled and shook our heads. We released our fangs. "Go to hell vampire. These two will kill you. Then, as they are filled with so much guilt and anger at us, we'll give them more blood. We'll go out and kill some more." "HOW DARE YOU! YOU WOULD HAVE THEM FILLED WITH YOUR CORRUPTED BLOOD, HAVE THEM KILL ME AND THEN MAKE THEM FEEL LIKE SHIT SO YOU CAN KILL MORE FUCKING VAMPIRES?" "Yup," they both said. "Good luck ladies," they said as they walked away, leaving us with Eric.

Chapter 25

We charged at him. He used both his arms to hold us back. With us being new vampires and the blood running through us, we were able to knock him down. He pushed us off of him and jumped up. "THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU TWO ARE DOING! FIGHT THIS! WHATEVER IT IS, FIGHT IT!" As much our minds may have wanted to stop, our bodies said something different. We kept right on attacking Eric, beating him up. Eric wouldn't go down easy. He was beat up to hell, but he wouldn't go down. They were commotions coming from inside the door. Sookie and Pam were trying to open the door, but since Eric locked the door, they couldn't get out. We had finally fought enough to where Sophia was holding his head down. I was leaning over him with my hand up ready to make the final blow when blood started to drip from our eyes. As the blood was coming down, I tried to bring my arm to kill him, but I couldn't do it. Sophia still had her hands holding him when I cried out, "HELP US! PLEASE ERIC, PLEASE," I said through growls. Sophia then said, "GET AWAY FROM US NOW!" She let him up as we ran away from Eric, afraid of what was going to happen next.

Eric, beat up as he was, stood up and looked at us. He started to come over when we reached out our arms and said, "Don't come any closer Eric! Please." He wouldn't listen and said, "You think I'm going to leave? There is no fucking way I'm going anywhere. When I turned you both, you two became my family and I DONT LEAVE MY FAMILY!" We had tears running down our faces when we started to convulse and shake. Eric rushed over at that point when we fell on the ground. "NO!" screamed Eric. We were still alive when Eric came and pulled us onto his lap. "We are s-s-sorry Eric," we both said. "We didn't want to do this," said Sophia. "We tried to stop Eric," I told him. He said, "It wasn't you two doing this. It was those FUCKING WEREWOLVES!" "We're sorry Eric," we both said before we passed out. "FUCKERS!" said Eric. He rushed to open the door to the club where Pam and Sookie were still standing there and said, "Help Pam, Please!" Pam, knowing him as long as she did, knew Eric didn't ask for help very often. She knew something was wrong. She came right out with Eric. "Help me get them inside." Eric picked me up while Pam grabbed Sophia.

Chapter 26

"EVERYONE, GET OUT!" screamed Eric. They all left right after he said it. They laid us both on the couch. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO THEM?" Sookie shouted. "Those two fucking werewolves kidnapped them last night and injected them with that contaminated blood," Eric said very angrily. He got up and went to punch a wall. "ERIC! This isn't helping anything. You need to calm down and go to them," said Sookie as she went over to him. "The girls need your help honey. You can get angry later," she said. She took his face in her hands and said very softly, but firmly, "Help out those girls Eric."

He took her hands off his face and went over to us when Tara asked, "What's going to happen to them?" Unless they get real blood in them, they will die a True Death," Eric told her. "What?" said Pam. "How will that happen?" She demanded at Eric. "It normally would take longer, but those bastards must have given them too much and because they are young vampires, the blood went through them faster causing them to convulse much faster than it would an older vampire," Eric explained. "Whose blood can we give them?" asked Tara. "Mine," said Eric, "I'm the oldest one here, they are MY prodigies. They almost died trying to stop themselves from killing me." No one argued with him as he took our heads in his lap as he sat on the couch.

Chapter 27

He made sure our mouths were opened as he bit his arm and placed it over our mouths. Our eyes shot open when we realized blood was in front of us. We both grabbed his arm and sucked his blood. He let out a small grunt of pain. We kept drinking until we had this feeling in our stomachs and leaned over as blood came out. We couldn't stop coughing. We had to lie down for a minute on his lap, but he said we had to drink his blood to get all the contaminated blood out of our system. We hated doing it, but Eric insisted we had to. We took his arm even though we didn't want anymore. Then, we puked the rest of the blood out. Eric told us we finally had all the blood out of us. He didn't get up when we were done. He sat right there, cradling our bodies. "How do you two feel?" asked Sookie. "Like we were hit by a dozen trucks," I told her. "I am so sorry," said Sookie sadly.

"Do you two remember anything about where you were?" asked Eric. "Yes," I said. "We can take you." We got up, but we were a little dizzy and started to fall back, but we caught ourselves in time. "We'll take you to the werewolves," I said after regaining my balance. "You two are in no condition to go anywhere," Sookie told us. "We're fine," we both told her. We glared at Sookie when Eric said, "Don't glare at her. She is absolutely right that you two are in no condition to go anywhere." "We are going," Sophia told Eric. "Yes we are," I said countered. Eric said, "First of all, do not think you can order me around or think you have power because you don't! Get that through your heads right now! Second of all, it appears you're not going to back down from this because you're as stubborn as I am," He said that last part very quietly. "Let's get going." We got ready to leave when he stopped Sookie, Pam and Tara from going with us. "Why aren't we going with you?" Pam said loudly. "You and Pam need to stay here to protect Sookie in case the three of us don't make it back."

"You can't make me stay here Eric," said Sookie. "I am not going to argue Sookie, but you need to stay here this time with Pam and Tara." "You had better make sure the three of you get your asses back here," Pam said. "We got to protect fucking Sookie again Pam!" said Eric. "I have a right to be pissed Eric. You're going with two newborns to attack werewolves and you want the two of us to stay here to protect her!" she said very angrily. "I can protect myself Eric," said Sookie. "I am not willing to take that chance," said Eric. "We need to go so all of you stay the fuck here," he told them all. The three of them stood there while Sophia, Eric and I took off to find the werewolves.

Chapter 28

"Eric, are you sure we shouldn't have brought Pam and Tara with us?" "Yes," Eric said. "Besides, this is personal." He got quiet for a moment which worried the two of us. "Eric?" we both asked. "They filled you up with that disgusting blood to kill me and you have no idea how much that pisses me off," he said finally. "YOU ALMOST FUCKING DIED! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SHITLESS!" That got us to lean back in our seats. We were surprised when he said it to us. "We didn't think you cared that much about us," I said. "Do you want to know why you see me get all pissed and act cold? I can't let my enemies see the side that you guys see. They would take advantage and try to kill you. I may act like that, but I honestly do care about the both of you. Don't ever think that I don't." When he finished talking, we both said "Thank you Eric." "Now can we get back to kicking the asses of those werewolves?" "Yes!" we both responded.

We arrived at the warehouse where the werewolves had taken us. We didn't see anyone, but that didn't mean they weren't there. "Be careful Eric, they have silver all over this place," I explained to him. "No need to tell me that. I can smell the stuff," Eric said. "The two of you are the ones that need to careful. You're more vulnerable to it than I am." Thanks to Eric's blood, we could withstand the silver we smelled. We also were stronger thanks to him. We entered the warehouse when the door slammed down. All three of us had our fangs out at that moment as we saw people start to come out.

Chapter 29

"I see you're still alive," said Chris who had a wolf beside him. We assumed it was Star. "Yes, no thanks to you. Did you really think my own prodigies could kill me?" "Do you know how much blood we gave them?" said Chris . "Are you going to bore me to death or you going to try kill me," said Eric. Star growled and attacked, I jumped in front of Eric to grab her. "What are you doing?" Eric asked me. "Don't worry about me. Get them," I said as I was wrestling Star. Sophia and Eric then teamed up to get the werewolves that charged at them. Frankie and Chris stood back while we fought the other wolves. Star and I were going at it. She was barking and growling at me when she got up and I was facing Chris.

"So did you enjoy letting your wild self come out?" he laughed an evil laugh. "Shut the hell up," I said. "We almost died killing Eric and he almost died!" I yelled back. "Ha! What stopped you?" asked Chris. "We got our senses back asshole," I sniped at him. "I'm done talking to you," I said. I jumped at him because I was sick of him laughing at the fact we almost died. He decided to shift into a wolf. "WATCH OUT!" yelled Eric. Chris as a wolf jumped on me and we rolled through the door. Eric was trying to fight to get to me, but I said, "NO! Worry about yourself. I got this animal!" I wasn't about to let Eric take down the wolf that made me into a monster. I wanted to defeat Chris by myself, it was personal to me. He made me and Sophia into crazy animals and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. Meanwhile, Sophia was fighting Frankie who also shifted. "You PIECE OF SHIT!" she screamed as she was fighting tooth and nail with Frankie. Neither Chris nor Frankie was going to go down easy. "I will make you regret making us nearly kill Eric!" Sophia said very loudly. Star was fighting Eric when we all heard a yelp that got Chris and Frankie to stop and look. Star was dead.

Chapter 30

"NO STAR!" Chris yelled as he shifted back into his human form. He rushed over to Star and picked her up. "She had no chance of beating me you mangy wolf," said Eric who was standing over them. You could hear Chris growling. "I WILL MAKE YOU PAY FOR KILLING MY MATE!" He yelled at the three of us. "Are you two ready to take these dogs down?" Eric asked us. We shook our heads in agreement and came over to join our maker to defeat these dogs once and for all. The wolves including Chris and Frankie shifted back into wolf came at us. We were side by side with Eric and fought like hell. All three of us were determined not to go down by the likes of these monsters. We finally managed to take them down and had them all by the throat. Sophia and I had our fangs out to them when I said, "It's not worth it. If we kill you, it makes us no different than any of you," I said to Chris. "Stop Sophia and Eric," I told them. Sophia was angry, but she let go while Eric was hesitant. We both got up and went behind each of Eric's shoulders and put a hand on them. "Stop Eric," said Sophia. "We all got revenge on them for what they did to us. We can stop now. Please Eric," I pleaded.

He finally let go. He stood up as I said, "Let's get out of here." He put his arms around our shoulder as we put our arms on his back. "Nice work you two," said Eric, "I mean it." We smiled as we were walking when Eric pushed the two of us forward. We were confused at first, but we saw why he did it. He was holding Frankie and Chris by the throats. "The girls gave you a chance to walk away," he said with a growl. "Hell no. You think we're going to let you get away," said Frankie. Eric lifted them as far in the air and threw. They screamed as they flew. The other werewolves followed behind. "Next time, I won't hesitate for a second to kill them," he told us as Sophia and I had surprised looks on our faces. We were really surprised he spared them. "You didn't kill them so, I decided to side with you two just this once," he said to us. He then walked behind us again and put his arms on our shoulders as we put our arms behind on his back and walked back to the car.

Chapter 31

"Don't ever do that to me Eric!" said Sookie as she slapped his face. It wasn't hard, but she still slapped him. We were afraid of what he would do, but he simply said, "I'm sorry Sookie. I didn't mean to worry you." "You had better be sorry!" she told him. "I forgive you since you came back," she added. Then, she took him in a hug and gave him a big kiss which he returned. He gave Pam a hug after Sookie finished kissing him. "You two look hell," Pam and Tara added. "Thanks," we both said sarcastically. "Let's get you two changed," said Pam. Tara and Pam took us in the back so we could get out of our dirty and torn clothes. Our jackets managed to stay in one piece. We took them off as we took fast showers in the ones they had.

After we showered separately, Pam and Tara got us clothes. She then applied make-up to our faces. We finished everything just in time to the sun. We all opened our coffins. As we got into ours, we smiled at Eric who returned it.

Chapter 32

A few nights later, Eric and Sookie were in Eric's throne at Fangtasia. Pam and I were getting drinks while Sophia and Tara were bartending. It was a great night. Eric was back into being the strict maker/father mode. He watched us as humans walked in, making sure we didn't go after them. We rolled our eyes sometimes until Eric would give us a look that made us stop, but we still laughed. We knew he loved us and we loved him back. We were busy when we saw our friends Zach and Naomi, our two great friends who were always like family to me and Sophia. "Hi big brother and sister," I yelled over to them. They waved and we looked at Eric. He gave a wave of his hand saying we could take a break and talk to them.

Both of us then grabbed a bottle of True Blood and went over to say hi to our family. We each gave them a big hug. We grabbed a table and sat down. "How are you two doing here?" Zach asked. "Great," we answered. "How is being a vampire working for you two?" asked Naomi. "We love it," I told them. Sophia shook her head in agreement. We told what happened over the last few days. "Holy Shit!" they both said. "Yup, but we all made it back." "Damn. You two did great work," said Zach. "It wasn't just us," Sophia said. "Who else?" asked Naomi. Sophia and I replied back with a big smile on our faces, "Our maker." We turned around to see Eric, who was also smiling. He then came over with Sookie and said, "Why don't you introduce us to your friends." We happily agreed to do it.


End file.
